Close to Me
by CoolStoryBroXD
Summary: Sookie has had a very tiring few days. And guess who's there for her to lean on? Eric, of course. Rated T for a short and sweet lemon! Oneshot!


Hm. My first time writing an SVM fanfic. I was kinda in a fluffy mood when I wrote this. It's not very long but it's short and sweet. Reviews are always welcome of course!

"_Close to Me"_

**iloveericiloveericiloveeric**

I slowly walked out of Merlotte's and into the back parking lot. I had just completed a ten hour shift (Three o'clock to One o'clock) and my feet were killing me. My hair was falling out of its usual ponytail, my eyes were all droopy and my shirt was wrinkled and had a stain on it that I couldn't identify. It was a Saturday night and the bar had been busy. There was never a peaceful moment where I could sit down and catch my breath. Many patrons had stumbled out drunk with lustful thoughts in their minds. By the last few hours of my shift I was too exhausted to keep my mental shields up. So the last three hours of work was spent listening to the uninteresting and mostly perverted thoughts of the hungry customers.

I sighed and made my way to my car, pulling my hair out of my elastic band as I did so. You may wonder why I worked such a long shift but I had bills to pay and little money to pay them with. So I had been working extra hard these past few days. Today was definitely the worst and I needed a hot bath and sleep.

I was also very frustrated. Not just from working. The fact that I hadn't heard from Eric, my vampire beau, added to my, well, shitty few days. I missed him terribly and the stupid bond made it worse. I sighed and fumbled for my keys in my pocket. As I approached the car I saw a figure casually leaning against it.

Eric.

I suddenly felt a wave of calm wash over me. Damn bond. I should be pissed at him for not contacting me at all these past few days.

But I couldn't help but give a relieved smile at seeing him. He was so gorgeous in the moonlight. His blond hair was shinier than ever and I always seemed to forget how blue his eyes were. Or how tall his six foot-something frame was.

All my frustration I felt for him evaporated when he smiled back at me. My insides turned gooey and I pretty much collapsed into his arms. Partly from relief and mostly from weariness. I know. I know. I was being such a wimp but right now. But I just needed to be held. I was shamed to say I had missed him so much it hurt.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"You're exhausted, lover." He murmured into my ear.

I snuggled into his chest. "I worked ten hours today."

He growled. "Damn shifter."

"It's not his fault, Eric," I said against his chest. "I've missed a lot of work and I need the money."

"You know you could always ask me."

"I know," I replied. "But I need to make it myself."

He didn't respond, obviously displeased with my opinion.

"How come you didn't even call me?" I asked a little hurt, breaking the silence.

"Things have been very busy with Felipe and Victor." Was the only answer I got.

"Stupid vampire politics," I muttered. He chuckled. "I missed you."

"I missed you as well, lover." He replied, brushing his lips across my hair.

After a minute or two of not saying anything I looked up at his beautiful face.

"I want to go home." I said.

He reluctantly broke our embrace and gave me a sweet kiss.

"I'll drive you." He replied.

He took my hand and opened the passenger door for me. In the blink of an eye he was in the driver's seat beside me.

The engine coughed to life and slowly started. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove to my house. I could feel his irritation about my slow car. I smiled.

"I could get you a new car if you want."

"I may want one. But I don't need one." I replied.

"I got you a new driveway." He countered.

"Yeah, because I _needed_ one." I reminded him.

"Well I think you _need_ a new car."

"Well I don't think I do." I glared at him and he glared back.

He pulled into the drive and in a flash my door was held open for me. I slowly got out and felt my feet give way. He easily caught me and lifted me into his arms and carried me through the doorway.

I clasped my hands around his neck and buried my face in his shirt. He entered my room and laid me on the bed. He untied my shoes and pulled off my socks, throwing them on the floor. He kneeled on the ground in front of my feet and began massaging.

He started with my tiniest pinky toe and dexterously rubbed it between his fingers. He went on to each toe, giving them all equal amounts of care.

I sighed in pleasure and laid my head back and closed my eyes.

When he had finished with my left foot he moved onto the right one.

I was just about to fall asleep when he stopped his rubbing. He crawled on top of me and stared into my sleepy eyes. I allowed him (I inwardly chuckled at myself. He didn't need me to allow him to do anything if he felt like it) to pull off my stained shirt. He then unbuttoned my shorts and wiggled them off. I was lying in my tan bra and black panties. I know. Not matching. But who was I going to impress with sexy lingerie at work?

He kissed up my stomach to the base of my bra. He slowly unclasped it and discarded it on the ground. He kissed each nipple and in between the valley of my breasts.

"Eric," I moaned, "I'm too tired. I can't do anything tonight."

"Then let me do everything." He responded, slowly peeling off my panties.

And he did.

He rubbed my clitoris with his thumb and slid a finger inside me. I gasped and raised my hips, eager for more.

He happily obliged and replaced his thumb and fingers with his very experienced mouth. I shuddered in ecstasy as he licked and sucked everywhere inside my center. It didn't take long for me to orgasm.

I looked into his eyes and saw his fangs had run out. Normally, I would have loved for him to bite me. But tonight I was just too tired.

"Please don't bite me." I whispered. "Please."

He outlined my lips with his thumb. "Of course not, lover."

I loved the way his accent made him say the word "lover" it always sent shivers up my spine just to hear it. I smiled contently at his answer and closed my eyes again.

When I opened them a few moments later he had discarded all of his clothes as well.

Damn vampire speed.

He slowly and sweetly entered me and I gave a quiet moan. I was so exhausted I couldn't even move my hips up to meet him. So he did that for me. He gripped my hips and moved them upwards and backwards with each thrust.

He could be so sweet sometimes.

We came at the same time. Him for the first time, me for the second.

I knew he could have easily gone for another five hours or so until dawn but he rolled off of me, understanding I was too tired.

I snuggled into his chest and tried to listen for a heartbeat, but of course, found nothing. I kissed his chest and he played with my hair.

"How was work today?" He asked.

I yawned. "Tiring. By ten I was too tired to keep my shields up so for three hours I was just bombarded with thoughts."

He kissed my nose. "Hear anything interesting?"

I rolled my eyes. "No. Just the same dirty thoughts I always hear from the same white trash."

He laughed. I love his laugh.

"Sleep." He said soothingly in my ear. I didn't need telling twice and quickly was pulled out of consciousness, still locked in his embrace.

****

I woke up a few hours later. It was five and Eric was gazing at me. I snuggled in closer to him and he strengthened his grip around me.

"Don't you need to go before dawn?" I asked sleepily.

He kissed my forehead.

"I'll stay in your, what do you call it? Hidey-Hole."

I giggled and kissed his chest.

"It's probably awfully uncomfortable for you."

"It's worth it if you're the first thing I see when I rise."

Aw. There he goes with the sweetness again. I decided to tell him.

"Has anyone told you how sweet you are?"

He had an amused expression on his face.

"Sweet?"

"Hmmhmm. You may be a big scary vampire but you're really just big old sweetheart."

He gave a deep laugh.

"Don't tell anyone."

I giggled again.

"What if I do?" I asked, eager for his reply.

He looked at me with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I promise that you will regret it, lover."

"Ohh, I'm so scared."

He smirked. "I would be if I were you." His voice held a threatening promise.

I gulped, a little nervous at his tone of voice.

"Maybe we'll just keep that between the two of us." I said.

"Smart girl," He said and kissed the top of my head. "Although, I would enjoy punishing you."

"I'm sure you would." I said a little flirtatiously.

"Oh yes, I would." He looked pensive for a second.

"Now don't get any ideas mister, I haven't done anything wrong yet."

"_Yet_ is the key word, lover."

I slapped his chest playfully. "Then I'll be on my best behavior."

"How disappointing… for me."

I closed my eyes again and before I knew it I was back to a satisfying sleep, very content with the fact I would see Eric the minute the sun set the next day.

****

I wasn't kidding when I said short. Heh. Hope you all enjoyed and please drop a review. Feed the review hippo. He's hungry numnumnum.


End file.
